Review:Circus Clown/Berrybrick
/ReviewerProfile}} How would you rate the Circus Clown? Poor 1/5 Bad 2/5 Average 3/5 Good 4/5 Great! 5/5 I'm stuck for reviews, as things I think I should mention in a review are usually forgotten, but I'm bored, so I'll review a minifigure-the Circus Clown. There is a bit of a story that goes along with this, if you don't care, just skip down to the next section. Well anyway, I had just purchased 7598 Pizza Planet Truck Rescue with my money and had just enough left for a single Collectable minifigure. I wanted the clown most of all, and had memorized the last bit of the barcode using Brickset's guide to find it. Apparantly though, each packet has two barcodes, and I ended up getting the Nurse instead. At Christmas time (which would of been months later), my aunt, knowing that I hate clowns, managed to get me one. No idea how she got it months later, especially since she had an unopened packet (containing the Archer for my brother). Box/Instructions The minifigure comes sealed in a small yellow bag, just like all of the other Series 1 minifigures. There are two barcodes on the back, which made using Brickset's code difficult. The instuctions are a flyer with a checklist with all sixteen minifigures on one side, and a diagram showing how to put together a minifigure on the other side. Like the packaging, the flyer was identical what was included with all series 1 minifigures. Parts There are six parts included, if I remember correctly. The exclusive red afro could be used for just about any clown, I guess, but not much else. The face, is nice, and kind of creepy (just like any clown should be), but can't be used for much else, like the hair. The torso, is again pretty specialized, but that's the price you pay with some of the more exclusive collectable minifigures. This is currently the only lime green torso I own. The pants probably could be used for something else, with their patched prints, but it still seems clown like with it's colors. The horn is exclusive, and good to have-not that I have much use for it. And lastly, is the black display stand, which I find very useful and is included with every other collectable minifigure. Minifigure See parts, I guess. Really a nice minifigure we probably won't see in any actual sets. The Build All it is is a minifigure, I think we all know how to build one by heart and exactly what it's like, and if you don't, there's a diagram included. The Completed Model Again, a nice minifigure, not much good on its own though. Needs another minifigure to terrorize, a knife would be nice too (just kidding about that last part). Summary Again, a nice minifigure we probably won't see in any sets. I'd only recomend tracking one down if you either love or hate clowns (like I do). It was a pretty good value, money-wise: $2 for one figure (sometimes LEGO will sell five chinese-plastic minifigures together for $20 ($4 each)). ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews